


Untouched

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, implied Bill/Neville, potentially cheating/infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville knows he'll come like this, untouched. He always does with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/alisanne/profile)[**alisanne**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/alisanne/) for my holiday fest guessing game. She requested Charlie/Neville or Bill/Neville and the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/neville100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/neville100/)**neville100** prompt "Who". Unbeta'd.

Charlie urges Neville's head down and lifts his arse, gripping his hip so tightly, Neville will be bruised in the morning. Charlie slams inside without warning, his entire thick length all at once. Neville welcomes the burn with a keening whine, reaching back to hold himself open. His cock slaps his belly with each of Charlie's thrusts, and he knows he'll come like this, untouched.

He always does with Charlie.

"Who else fucks you like this?" Charlie leans down, panting.

"No one," Neville cries.

Bill likes him on his back, soft and slow. It isn't too much of a lie.

 

 

 

_-Fin-_  



End file.
